


Mental Health Day

by Loverofmostfandoms



Series: Ariaya and Cullen [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Gossip, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariaya decides she needs a day of relaxation and she finds it with wine, Dorian and a little gossip.  Which then turns in to sexy time with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Health Day

Ari was currently cuddled up in one of her favorite spots in Skyhold and she didn’t feel the least bit guilty for shirking her duties for the day. She had ran in to Josephine earlier that morning and told her she needed a recharging day, which meant no official business until tomorrow. She was curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs with a glass of wine while she talked about boys with her favorite Tevinter. 

“Okay here are the rules,” she said looking gleeful over at Dorian, “We can talk about any past boy or fling we had, but no present relations at all.”

“You mean I can’t ask about the dashing commander and how he is in bed?” Dorian said with an overly dramatic pout on his face.

“No, well not at present, I can’t make sure to follow that rule once we deplete a couple of bottles of wine, but at the moment no.”

She had no intention of being bothered by anyone else today and she had already told Dorian he was having a gossip day with her and Iron Bull could complain to her tomorrow about it. 

“Another rule is that we cannot let the other person’s glass get less than half full until we are both past our limit. I am sure Leliana, who I know is listening, will make sure we don’t get too far past that point.” Ari glanced up knowing that the spymaster was keeping one ear open for just such gossip. She knew that Josephine would know all the gory details of her day by the end of the night when the two shared their own bottle of wine. 

“That I can make sure to follow,” Dorian said as he made sure both her glass and his were brimming to the top with a red they had gotten from the kitchen. 

The rest of the crate of bottles were at their feet, Ari had snuck them out of the kitchen between breakfast and the beginnings of lunch so she wouldn’t get all judgmental eyes on her. Not that the kitchen staff would openly judge her. 

“Well game on then,” Ari said with a smile and they began their stories.   
\-------------------------------------------------------

“The most boring of all my lovers, hmmm, I would have to say Marcus. He was very predictable, it was like I knew what moves he was going to do next and he was never up for anything fun, “ it was Ari’s turn and she wasn’t holding anything back, “Oh he kissed my neck, next he is going to try and lift my leg, yep that’s what happened. Towards the end of that relationship I would start to think of different ways to hold my staff and the sequence of spells I could do to get the most out of them. “

“That sounds horrible, how long were you with him?” Dorian asked as he filled up his glass yet again, emptying the fifth bottle.

“A year”

“A year?! Why would you be with someone for a year that bored you? The minute I get bored I start looking for the next one.”  
“He was very well endowed and I was afraid no one else would ever live up to him. But I now know that even if they are big, if they don’t know how to use it, it is no fun.” Ari blushed at that revelation because she knew even in her drunken state what the next question was going to be. 

“Ari, darling, I can honestly say that more than half of Skyhold knows our dear Commander knows how to use his, but the question I want to know is does he compare to your boring Marcus?” Dorian smiled at the end twisting his mustache to get his evilness across. 

Ari opened her mouth to answer him truthfully but was interrupted by some very swift hands between her and Dorian taking both of their wine glasses. 

“I think that is where I draw the line of all your stories Ari,” Leliana using her given name instead of title because she knew they were in a friendly setting instead of official. “As much as I know Master Pavus is dying to know about our dear Commander, I for one do not want to know since I have to see him even when you are both traipsing through Thedas. So I am calling it a night on both of you and sending you either to your bed or to your lovers, but away from here.” 

With that Leliana turned away, but not before pouring one glass in to the other and gulping down the remains so she wouldn’t waste the best Antivan red they had in the keep. 

“You are a spoil sport spymaster!” Dorian said with a huff, “With that being said, I wonder if Iron Bull is still awake.” 

Dorian stood up from his chair and gave Ari a quick hug before running down the stairs, quite well for five bottles of wine in, to find his lover.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari knew the smart thing to do would be to go sleep off the alcohol in her system, yet after the very lengthy discussions her and Dorian had, she needed to let off some steam so that she would be able to go to sleep that night. 

She slowly took the stairs to the bottom of the rotunda and gave a half wave to Solas as he was painting a new portion of the tower. She continued on her mission even if she wasn’t quite walking in a straight line through the door to the walkway. 

The night air was nice on her heated face as she made her way to the door of her lover’s office. It was dark out but the lights in his windows were like a beacon on a shore guiding her to her destination. 

As she reached the door she, it became very apparent how drunk she was by the inconvenience of the door handle. She gave up and knocked on the door hoping her love would take pity on her. 

“Enter,” Cullen spoke loudly. 

“For the life of me as much as I want to, I can’t get the door open. Please let me in” Ari tried to make herself sound as pitiful as she felt not being able to open the door. 

Cullen opened the door worry lines etched into his face. They disappeared as he saw she was not hurt. 

“Ari, darling why are you standing outside and why can you not open my door?” he said as he ushered her in, his warmth radiating on to her. 

“Two words, Dorian and wine,” she said sitting herself on the edge of his desk that wasn’t littered with papers. 

“Hmm that would explain a lot. I knew you were up to something but not what when Josephine told me all meetings were cancelled today. She informed me you were to be left alone unless you came to me so I figured you needed a day of rest. What were you and Dorian doing while you were drinking all this wine and how much did you drink?” he said placing his hands on her hips and kissing the top of her head. 

“The number of bottles was five, we were discussing boys,” Ari snuggled in to his chest thanking he wasn’t wearing his armor at the moment, relishing in his manly smell of soap and leather. 

“What about boys, wait did you say five BOTTLES?! I am surprised you are still standing, let alone awake.” 

“Leliana made sure we didn’t go too crazy and that was over the course of today. And about boys we were talking about our, umm, experiences with them.” Ari looked up at Cullen shyly, hoping he wouldn’t pry further. “I am here because with all that talk I needed to release some…. Frustration… one might accumulate on the topic.”

Cullen gave a short laugh but she saw his eyes darken with a bit of lust as he comprehended what she was talking about. He made sure she was seated properly on his desk before walking around to make sure the doors to his office were locked. One incident of almost getting walked in on was enough for both of them to be more careful in this room. 

He walked back to her placing himself in between her legs, grasping her face and pulling her into a very heated kiss.

“I am guessing you are too drunk to go up the ladder yourself?” he asked as he pulled away. 

“Considering I almost had to crawl up the stairs to get to your door, I would say yes.”

Cullen pulled her to her feet and guided her to the ladder, turning her around so she faced him he picked her up so that she would wrap her arms and legs around his body, she could already feel his excitement. He began to climb the ladder as if she weighed nothing at all, putting her butt on the ledge when he got to that point so he could climb the rest of the way up. 

Quickly they both undressed, knowing that tonight was not going to be drawn out but something quick and sloppy. He pushed her to the bed and climbed up her body. Cullen kissed her fiercely using both tongue and teeth to make her moan in to his mouth. 

She bit his lower lip pulling it between her teeth a bit before letting go. Her hands wandered down to his perfect ass as she wrapped her legs around him and grinded along his very hard cock. Her cunt that was already wet from all the stories she had relived was dripping at the thought of getting pounded by the one she loved. 

Cullen took no hesitation to situate himself between her legs and slid down in order to gain access to her slick entrance. Looking down at Ari he moaned as he slowly entered her to revel in the feeling. Once seated fully he quickly began rolling his hips hitting the spot he knew would make her scream his name. 

Ari already worked up didn’t last long and scratched down his back while wave after wave of pleasure hit her as he roughly entered her over and over again. He found his release soon after. She pulled him so that she could hug his body and enjoy the weight of him on her as they found their breath. 

Slowly she let him go so he could lie next to her and she could cuddle on to his shoulder.

“So by talking about boys with Dorian, it made you want to come get me out of my pants? Wait did you tell Dorian any stories about us?” Cullen asked as he fully realized the whole story that led to her in his bed. 

“I almost did, but Leliana stopped it. It’s okay, Dorian already knows you make me happy and he doesn’t need to know any more than that. Besides all the stories he got today don’t even measure up to any involving you. “

“Good, let’s keep it that way. I’m not planning on becoming one of your stories down the line.” Cullen kissed the top of her head and relished the feeling of her in his arms. 

“Oh really now? Well I guess you better continue to remain the sex god I think about constantly then, not that I think you would have a problem with that.” Ari was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol sleepiness wise as she tried to stay awake to goad her love a little more. 

“You make it very easy Ariaya, it helps that I love you so much,” Cullen said this as he heard her breathing even out more, the sign that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He hoped one day that this would be an everyday occurrence with no threats of danger to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Been busy with school, work and toddlers so hopefully everyone likes!


End file.
